


Nothing Changes

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s the littlest things that remind us life is just as it should be.  A snippet out of the life of Ianto Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to get back into the world of our favorite Cardiff residents.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ianto stood at the coffee machine, absently watching the large contraption as it gurgled away. His mind had wandered, a list already forming with all the errands he needed to run. There was the coffee, for one. Most important, he thought to himself, placing it at the top of his mental list. There was the dry cleaning. He needed to pick up two of his own suits as well as three pair of Jack’s trousers and the dress Gwen had unfortunately been wearing the night she was called in to help with a rather messy debacle. Then there were the cleaning supplies to stock up on, a few items for the kitchen, and he couldn’t forget he was on lunch duty this afternoon as well.

“Getting an early start?” Jack murmured, slipping his arms around the Welshman.

Ianto smiled softly. “A bit, yes. Staying here overnight has its perks.”

Jack chuckled into his collar. “Don’t I know it.” He stepped back, leaving one hand at the small of Ianto’s back. “Why don’t you grab those coffees and meet me outside. I have something I want to show you.”

He slipped away before Ianto could turn to question him, and the Welshman frowned slightly, wondering what it was he needed to see. Checking his watch he noted it was indeed early at half five. The others wouldn’t be in for another hour or so. Pouring two cups of coffee and then making his way carefully across the Hub, he managed to keep them from spilling and emerged outside the tourist entrance a few minutes later.

The captain was standing near the railing, hands in his pockets. When the door clicked shut behind the Welshman he turned around, reaching for one of the coffees. With a tilt of the head he motioned out into the bay. “Notice anything unusual?”

Ianto placed both hands around his cup in an attempt to ward off the morning chill. He stepped up next to Jack and followed his gaze. In the distance he could see only water, meeting the beginnings of what would likely be a spectacular sunrise. “I don’t believe so,” he replied, frown still present between his brows.

Jack took a long sip of his coffee and then smiled. “This isn’t going to be your normal sunrise,” he explained, nodding at the skyline again. “A Gohding ship burned up in the atmosphere last night. There are particles everywhere.”

Ianto’s forehead smoothed out. “Gohding? I’m not sure you’ve mentioned that race before.”

“I didn’t know they were still out there,” Jack admitted. There was a silence as they both drank their coffees, and then Jack added, “I couldn’t sleep and headed up to a rooftop last night. I caught the explosion over the bay.”

“Are they a friendly race?”

“They were always friendly enough when I had contact with them.” He waggled his brows.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “But of course.”

“I guess this means there are more of them out there, somewhere. Shame they couldn’t make it through our atmosphere. Even though we would have had to send them packing.”

“If they weren’t hostile we could have made arrangements, Jack.”

Tilting his head in acquiescence, Jack sighed. “I suppose we could have. But they wouldn’t have fit in very well anyhow. Tentacles will do that to you.”

Ianto snorted. “Friendly with tentacles. You’ve kept quite interesting company over the years.”

Jack smiled. “That I have.” He drained the rest of his cup and then turned to face the Welshman. “What do you say to breakfast at the little café down the walk? We can sit outside and watch the sunrise in all its glory.”

Finishing off his own drink, Ianto nodded. “I could be convinced.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep.”

“Alright then,” said Jack, heading back towards the door. “Let’s put these cups away and then head over.”

“We’ll need to remember to have Toshiko set up a cover story for the explosion.”

“She won’t be in for a while yet, Ianto. I don’t think breakfast is going to take that long.”

Ianto removed the cup from Jack’s hand, walking toward the kitchen as he tossed over his shoulder, “That depends on whether or not you decide to flirt outrageously with the girl who works there.”

“I do not flirt outrageously.”

Ianto barely contained his laughter. “I work with you, if you don’t recall.” He placed the coffee cups by the sink, intending to use them later, and made his way to Jack’s office where both of their coats waited. “We’ve all been privy to your scandalous behavior.”

Jack was standing where he left him when he returned, chin raised defiantly but with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He ran a finger down the front of Ianto’s dress shirt, pulled at the edges of Ianto’s coat, and then turned so the Welshman could help him on with his own. “You like my scandalous behavior.” 

“I do put up with it, I’m afraid,” Ianto replied, smoothing the shoulders of the great coat.

Jack turned. “And so well, too.” He placed a hand on Ianto’s arm. “Come on, those bacon sarnies are calling my name.”

“Perhaps you could choose something healthier this time,” Ianto suggested. “A fruit salad wouldn’t go amiss.”

Jack feigned shock. “And upset the universal balance?”

Ianto smiled as they made their way back up to the surface. Some things would never change.

END


End file.
